dragonballgtzfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulma
"That could have been a fun life too. But I'm Vegeta's wife and Trunks's mother. I'm happy with that." — Bulma Bulma (ブルマ 'Buruma') is a brilliant scientist and the second daughter of Capsule Corporation's founder Dr. Brief and his wife Panchy,11 the younger sister of Tights,10 and is Goku's first friend.12 She used to be the girlfriend of Yamcha,1213 but moved on and, eventually, became the wife of Vegeta, as well as the mother of Trunks and Bulla. While she is unable to physically fight most of the villains in the series, her gadgetry plays a key role in winning several battles as well as the search for the Dragon Balls. Bulma is the most significant female character in the series. Aside from Goku, Bulma is the single longest-running character in the entire meta-series, being introduced in the first Dragon Ball Chapter and episode, and maintaining a prominent role until the final chapter of the manga and the final episode of Dragon Ball GT. Contents hide # Appearance # Personality # Biography Appearance In Toriyama's first draft of Dragon Ball, Bulma's design was significantly different giving her the appearance of a western girl. During the second draft Bulma had the braided ponytail that she had in her first appearance but older looking with a different styled dress. The third draft gave her the name of Pinchi and had exactly the same design as the final draft but her clothes her tight black pants with a shirt that had her shoulders exposed.14 Throughout the entire series, Bulma has changed her appearance more than any character going through a total of 18 different hairstyles. In the original manga, her hair is purple, and in the anime it is turquoise. Her hairstyle was shoulder-length as a teenager. Many of the clothes Bulma is seen wearing often bear her name or the Capsule Corporation logo on it. She had a tender appearance in her teen years, like her milky colored skin. In her teen years her bust measurement was 85cm, her waist measurement was 58cm, and her hip measurement was 84cm.15 As an adult her bust measurement was 87.2cm before breastfeeding, and 83.4cm after.16 n her initial appearance, Bulma had her hair in a braided ponytail with a red ribbon and wore a very short pink dress with her name on it with blue sneakers and purple socks. Due to wetting her panties when being captured by a pterodactyl, her clothes are quickly changed to a pair of boots, gray pants and a blue jacket with a white tank top underneath with her hair unchanged. When she was staying the night in her Capsule House she wore a pink nightgown with one side of her hair in a pigtail and adds a pair of pink socks and blue sneakers to it when she was forced to take Turtle to the beach. After coming back from the beach, Bulma is briefly seen in a white shirt and pants with brown shoes and gloves when attempting to ride Goku's Flying Nimbus. When dealing with Oolong in Aru Village, Bulma is seen in one of her more consistent appearances featuring her hair down and wearing a pair of brown short shorts, red & white shoes, pink socks, a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and a red hat with her name on it. Since she loses her Capsulesat a river, she is forced to wear a Bunny costumesince she thinks the previous outfit got too dirty for her to wear. She wears the Bunny costume until she gets a pair of gypsy styled clothes at Monster Carrot's Village. The gypsy clothes consisted of her hair in a ponytail while wearing white suit with a red waistband, a golden collar, a small blue jacket, gold armlets, and red sandals. She wears this outfit until she gets back to West City. When she attended the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament she wears a red tank top that has her name on it, a white shirt underneath, orange skirt, yellow socks and purple shoes. Her hair is also pony tail with a red bow on her head. During the time, Bulma met back with Goku in West City during his time being targeted by the Red Ribbon Army, Bulma wore a red tube top that leaves her shoulders exposed, orange shorts, and pink shoes with purple socks while having her hair in a side ponytail. When she was with Krillin being pursued by General Blue in the Pirate Cave she left her shorts, shoes, and socks behind to swim and was just in her red tube top and red panties although at the back of her panties it shows her butt cracks while wearing it. After getting back to Kame House after the incident she is seen wearing an outfit which is identical to the outfit worn before but everything being pink. She wears this outfit all the way until the end of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. After the three year time skip, has her hair cut shorter and wears an opened up orange sweatshirt, a red shirt underneath, white skirt, orange socks and blue shoes with orange laces at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. She wears this same outfit minus the orange sweatshirt for part of the King Piccolo Saga. In the later half, she switches to a blue shirt and skirt. After King Piccolo's defeat Bulma is seen wearing a white and blue stripped shirt with an orange skirt. After another three year time skip during the Piccolo Jr. Saga, she wears a sleeveless purple dress with a white belt that has a pouch to the side. She also is wearing white boots with yellow socks and has her hair at shoulder length again as well as wearing red lipstick. She also wears pink earrings and wears a pink bracelet on her left wrist. She also had the same appearance in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest and Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. After the five-year gap that begins Dragon Ball Z, Bulma has her hair cut short again and wears white shorts, blue socks, blue and orange shoes and a blue shirt that leaves her shoulders exposed underneath an open white coat. After the year has passed in the middle of the Vegeta Saga, Bulma wears a blue shirt with a white collar and white edges on the sleeves as well as matching blue shorts with the edges on the bottom. Her hair is also back to a pony tail with a red bow. After the battle of the Saiyans is over, Bulma wears a white shirt that says Capsule Corporation and a pair of tight red jeans and has her hair all the way down with it longer than before. While on the ship on their trip to Namek, Bulma had her hair cut to shoulder length again and wore only her gray tank top and panties while traveling on board the Nameless Namek's spaceship (a reference to Ellen Ripley in the Alien films). While on Namek, she wore a perfectly fitting black jumpsuit on the whole body with a yellow tunic over it and pair of orange boots as with as a red hairband. In the Android Saga, she wore a burgundy long-sleeved shirt, white pants and her hair was still shoulder-length which is also retained in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan while in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, she wears a yellow dress with a pearl necklace and retains her hairstyle from the Android Saga. In the Buu Saga, she wore a sleeveless green dress with the shoes similar to what her sons wears and her hair is bowl-cut and she also wears gold hoop earrings. At the Capsule Corporation garage, she wears a brown long-sleeved button-down shirt with dark green pants, a dark brown vest and brown gloves. At the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and for the majority of the Buu Saga, her green dress is replaced with a sleeveless red dress and a yellow kerchief tied around her neck, although she switches back to the green dress for the party celebration for the defeat of Kid Buu in "He's Always Late". In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and early Dragon Ball Super, Bulma wears a sleeveless purple dress and a light green kerchief tied around her neck resembling her outfit that she wore in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and wears red sneakers and also wears small gold earrings instead of gold hoop earrings and she also retains her bowl-cut hairstyle from the Buu Saga. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, she wears the same appearance from the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament in the Majin Buu Saga while in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, her red dress and a yellow kerchief is replaced by a blue dress which resembles her green dress. For Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super, Bulma receives a new outfit which she wears a white tank top, a red bandanna, jeans, cowgirl boots, wears stud earrings, and her hair becomes blue. After the Kid Buu Saga, she wears a yellow and black dress with a black leather jacket and brown gloves and black boots and retains her bowl-cut hairstyle from the Majin Buu Saga, but with an open bang and now wears gold triangle earrings. In Dragon Ball GT, Bulma wears a long-sleeved orange dress with white pearls and black boots and retains the same hairstyle and the same gold triangle earrings from the end of Dragon Ball Z. Personality Her personality was based on the princess from Akira Toriyama's one-shot Dragon Boy and her appearance was from Plamo from another one of Toriyama's one-shots named The Adventures of Tongpoo. Bulma has a temperamental personality while being very tomboyish and girly at the same time. While known for her extreme intellect, Bulma is considerably spoiled and vain, using her great beauty as an excuse for her selfish behavior. Her selfishness prevented her from being able to ride the Flying Nimbus. While in stressful conditions, she becomes frightened easily and gets angry toward everyone including her allies. Bulma tends to have a great deal of concern over her hygiene, frequently complaining when circumstances prevent her from taking a bubble bath or replenishing her beauty supplies, even when her hygiene is the least of her worries such as being stranded in the wilderness. Despite her temperament, Bulma often displays friendliness and helpfulness towards others. She tends to approach major situations rationally, often making crucial decisions on her own, and she tends to be very persistent in achieving her goals. As she gets more mature, Bulma focuses on becoming a great scientist and helps out by creating and fixing inventions that help the Z Fighters and her family. She is shown to be very witty, usually teasing her friends, a Bulma enjoys strawberries,5 attractive boys and bubble baths. While dealing in certain social dilemmas, Bulma sometimes has to deal with using her sex appeal to get what she wants. Though she shows a strong annoyance to perverted men, she herself got infatuated towards any attractive guy she saw even in her early adulthood, even during the time she was dating Yamcha, whom she claimed she was in love with and intended to marry. However, she loses interest in him due to his lack of commitment to her and becomes more committed to her relationship with Vegeta. At times, she doesn't watch her mouth which gets her into trouble. Despite their rocky start and quarrelsome natures, Bulma tends to have a unanimous relationship with Vegeta, which increasingly improves after they get married. Bulma tends to take control over Vegeta and often berates him for his rude behavior, yet she takes pleasure in teasing him. Although they are polar opposites and despite him being a former enemy to the Z Fighters, Bulma is very devoted to Vegeta and truly loves him, even taking great pride at being his wife. After becoming a mother, Bulma is a very loving one towards her son and daughter, even though she demonstrated some irresponsibility when she took Trunks to the Androids battlefield when he was a baby but she later learns from this mistake. As she got older, Bulma was shown to have some irritation towards her fellow Z-Fighters for constantly relying on the Dragon Balls to revive people when dealing with a threat. This eventually came to a head when Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks were sealed inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when fighting Super Buu, where she called them out on their stating they'll revive Goten and Trunks with the Dragon Balls in case they get killed, especially when Goten and Trunks were children (also calling the rest of the Z-Fighters cowards in the Japanese dub), after Krillin suggested that Piccolo, Goten and Trunks commit suicide and then revive them. Though she is not a fighter, Bulma can be violent when angered and defend herself if need be. Several characters such as Krillin, Gohan, Goku and even to some extent Vegeta, are shown to fear her violent temper. When it seemed Frieza had been destroyed by the Large Spirit Bomb Krillin freaked when he remembered they had left Bulma all alone on Namek and Krillin even suggested that an angry Bulma is more terrifying than Frieza. Much later, Goku freaked out when he realized he had forgotten it was Bulma's birthday and even suggested she might be more terrifying than Beerus. Also, Vegeta adamantly refused to go training with Goku during Bulma's pregnancy because he feared she would never forgive him. She even angrily slapped the God of Destruction Beerus for ruining her party (however this was partially due her belief that Beerus was a friend of her husband's). Fortunately Beerus responded by simply slapping her right back, causing Vegeta to angrily attack Beerus in order to defend his wife. Overtime, even Beerus came to fear her temper and often tries to avoid saying anything that will anger her. When she finally comes face-to-face with Frieza after his revival and confronts him along with the Z Fighters and Jaco, Bulma bravely confronts Frieza, to the point of even addressing the tyrant impolitely and rudely. However her confidence and bravado was shown to due to her belief that Gohan and the other Z Fighters were stronger than Frieza and quickly lost her bravado (to the point she began speaking politely to Frieza) when Gohan and Piccolo pointed out that Frieza had become far stronger than he was previously. She even attempted to get Frieza to wait for Goku, but when Frieza agreed to wait only ten seconds for Goku to appear, she lost her temper and called him a stingy jerk (and in the Funimation dub even said "Screw you!" to Frieza and called him names, such as bastard and scumbag). Biography In Age 739, ten years before the events in the Emperor Pilaf Saga, Bulma who is just five years old visits with her family Omori's island. Bulma helps fix Jaco's spaceship without any of them noticing it. She demonstrates such intelligence that impresses both Jaco and Omori. Bulma carries with her a laser gun designed by herself, and says it was made because she thought Jaco was an evil alien. Ten years later, Bulma graduated from university and is in search of mysterious balls that the myth says it can make whatever wish come true.I want a bath, I need air conditioning, I don't want to be stranded in the desert without a boyfriend or my dynocaps anymore" — Bulma while walking in the desert, "Yamcha the Desert Bandit" At the age of 16,34 she found the two-star Dragon Ball in her basement. She created the Dragon Radar to find the other Dragon Balls so she can wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries, but later decides she wants to wish for the perfect boyfriend instead. She began her quest for the other balls during her summer vacation and after a couple of days she found the Five-Star Dragon Ball in the North Valley.12 Later that night when camping in a Capsule House in Skull Valley, Bulma ends up introducing Goku to several elements that he was deprived of in his isolation such as technology, bathing and even the anatomy of women (by accident). The next morning, Goku finds a sea Turtle lost and decides to walk him back to the beach, which Bulma unhappily agrees to since she does not want to be left alone and defenseless. After an encounter with a Bear Thief, they got him to the beach and met Master Roshi, who gave Goku the Flying Nimbus for bringing him back. Bulma, who saw Master Roshi's Three-Star Dragon Ball, got it from him in exchange for showing him her panties (which she did not know were not on at the time because Goku removed them while she was sleeping that morning). Only later, she discovers that her underwear is gone and gets furious as Goku admits (after being explained what panties are) that he took them off. When the two continue their journey, Bulma tries to use the Flying Nimbus, but was rejected since she is not pure hearted. Nine days later, she went to Mount Paozu to find the next Dragon Ball when she accidentally hit a young boy named Goku with her car. Bulma was the first girl Goku had ever seen and even more so, the second human Goku had ever seen, after his guardian, Grandpa Gohan, who had died. After Goku took Bulma to his house, she finds out that he has the four-star Dragon Ball, and explains the legend and power behind them. After failing to seduce Goku for the Dragon Ball, she decides to become traveling partners with him to which he agrees, though she deliberately neglected to tell him that the Dragon Balls scatter after the wish is made.12 Three days later, Bulma and Goku ended up in Aru Village which was under rule of a shapeshifter named, Oolong, who kidnapped the young daughters of the villagers. Bulma was given the six-star Dragon Ball by an old lady in the village for coming up with a plan to have Goku defeat Oolong. Bulma forced Oolong to come with them on their journey since his shape shifting ability can come in handy. The journey became hard for when they reached the Diablo Desert and lost her capsules after traveling through a river on a boat just before. While in the desert, she met Yamcha, who she develops a crush on. After spending the night in Oolong's House-Wagon, she was forced to wear a Bunny costume, because it was the only clean clothes around she had to wear. Two days later, the Dragon Ball Gang arrived at Fire Mountain to find the next Dragon Ball before the Ox-King finds them. Bulma and Oolong almost got killed by the Ox-King, but were saved when he found out that Goku knew Master Roshi. Bulma got the seven-star Dragon Ball when Goku and the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi, retrieved Master Roshi to put out the flames on Fire Mountain but unfortunately for her, Bulma had let Roshi touch her breasts in return. Bulma had Oolong take her place in her shape, but Bulma got angry when he went overboard and exposed her breasts to him as well. While on their way to the final Dragon Ball, they end up getting supplies at a town. While there, Bulma is mistaken for a member of the Rabbit Mob because she is still wearing the bunny suit Oolong gave her. After getting new clothes, she is not feared by the townsfolk anymore. After Goku defeats two members of the mob they call their boss Monster Carrot, who turns Bulma into a carrot. Goku got help from Yamcha and Puar(who have been secretly following them the whole time) to defeat Monster Carrot and have Bulma turned back into a human. The gang got back on track to their last, one-star Dragon Ball which was in the possession of Emperor Pilaf who has the desire to use them to rule the world. Bulma and the others had to get a ride from Yamcha and Puar to Pilaf's Castle since they had their previous car destroyed by Pilaf's minion Shu and five of their Dragon Balls stolen by him. While in Pilaf's Castle the gang was trapped in a room where Pilaf was able to steal the last ball from them that Goku had on. Oolong was able to save the world by stopping Pilaf from making his wish by shouting his wish for panties just a fraction of a second before Pilaf's request for world domination. However, the Dragon Ball Gang was put into a cell to be fried the next morning. Bulma and the others were able to escape when Goku looked at the Full Moon and become a Great Ape and break them out. The next morning Bulma becomes disappointed that she did not get her wish but then decides to hook up with Yamcha and head to back to her home in West City. =